Titans: The Musical
by Star's-Fire
Summary: Once upon a time in Titans Tower, everyone was doing their own thing, but then, out of nowhere, a mysterious music starts to play. What will the Titans do about it? Sing, of course! But what will Simon have to say about it? Rated M for lang.
1. Drop It Like it's Hot, Titan Style

**Titans: The Musical**

_By Star's Fire, with the help of his so very cute and so very special little sister, Jessica._

**Summary:** _Once upon a time in Titans Tower, everyone was doing their own thing, but then, out of nowhere, a mysterious music starts to play. What will the Titans do about it? Sing, of course! But what will Simon have to say about it?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the original versions of the songs, OR Simon. … You happy now?_

**AN:** _For those of you who happened to stumble upon this story, thank you for reading it! For those of you who returning from reading my other story, "A Titanic X-Mas," thank you for be so kind to me! I got one review saying that it was a little too long, another saying that it wasn't long at all, and the rest were all compliments! Thanks to everyone! After I'm done with this story, I'm going to start my novel length one, which should be a blast. So thanks to everyone for the support, and I only hope that more people will read and enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry if you have no idea where any of the songs came from, or if you have no idea who the hell Simon is. Oh well…_

**Note:** _There's no specific date here, no plot, no nothing. If anything, there will be slight hints here or there, and that's it. It's just a musical. ;-)_

**SPECIAL THANKS:** _to my loving lil' sis, who helped me a lot with this. You go Jessie!

* * *

_

Chapter One: Drop It Like It's Hot, Titan Style

It was a quiet day in Titans Tower; no make that, a quiet _week. _Nothing had happened for over a week now, and the Titans couldn't be more bored. Cyborg and BB were half heartedly playing their latest game on Gamestation, which they had already beaten at least five times now. Raven had given up on reading since she read almost every one of the books in her room, and was now also starring at the screen of the TV with her head in her hands. Robin decided to try and do something productive with all of this spare time, and was trying to teach Starfire how to cook earthly food at the moment, but to no avail.

As Robin reached over to grab the salt shaker, he could see Starfire reaching for the frying pan on the stove in the corner of his eye.

"No, drop it!" he yelled to her. "It's too hot!"

All of the sudden, a loud beat started to play throughout the Tower. Robin spun around, expecting an attack, but was surprised to see that the rest of the Titans weren't doing the same thing. He looked to his side and saw Starfire standing there with a dazed look in her eyes, as if she were hypnotized. She suddenly started making her way towards the center of the living room, closely followed by everyone else, besides Robin. All he could do was watch as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there motionless.

Then, out of nowhere, a small stage burst from the ground at their feet. In the middle of it were three microphones. Slowly, Cyborg and BB made their way to the front of the stage, picking up two mikes as they did, while Starfire and Raven stood to the side with a microphone of their own.

Once they were all set, the beat that had been playing throughout the tower stopped momentarily, but then started to play up again a few seconds later. Once it did, Cyborg, BB, Starfire and Raven started to dance and, Robin could not believe it, sing.

* * *

_Drop It Like It's Hot, Titans Style_

_By Cyborg, featuring Beast Boy_

****

**_Boom da boom da boom da boom…_**

**Raven/Starfire:**

_Cyyyyyyyyyyyyy-boorgg!  
Cyyyyyyyyyyyyy-boorgg!_

**Cyboorgg:**

_When the Titans in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the T-Car pops a tire  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
And if a villain get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got a mechanical arm and I'm shootin ma canon  
And I kick the most butt cause I got it going on_

**BeastBoy:**  
_Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams  
but now I woke up, and have to fight some evil fiend?  
Eligible bachelor, million dollar Moped  
That's whiter than what's goin through your head  
The T car, exterior like tofu eggs  
The interior like suicide wrist red  
I can excercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed  
Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead  
Killer wit the beat, I know animals in the street  
Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat  
So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit  
Trying to ask me shit  
When my mammals fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit  
You should think about it, take a second (DING!)  
Matter fact, you should take four C  
And think before you fuck wit lil dude, BB_

**Cyboorgg:**

_When the Titans in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the T-Car pops a tire  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
And if a villain get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got a mechanical arm and I'm shootin ma canon  
And I kick the most butt cause I got it going on_

**Cyboorgg:**  
_I'm half robot, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Bo$$ Bott, yeah I had to do that  
I keep an extension cord hanging out my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crypt side  
Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
I beat BB so much Starfire says "Hooray!"  
(scratches) "two!" - "one!" - "yep, three!"  
C-Y-B double O-R, and a double G  
I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
See I specialize in making all the girls get naked  
So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside  
We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
Waiting on the Pizza, the Grindaz and the Wafflez  
G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo_

**Cyboorgg:**

_When the Titans in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the T-Car pops a tire  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
And if a villain get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got a mechanical arm and I'm shootin ma canon  
And I kick the most butt cause I got it going on_

**Cyboorgg:  
**_I'm half machine, with a lot of parts  
But I'm also half human, with a big heart  
I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$  
Big Cyboorgg, yeah he's so smart  
On the TV screen and in the magazines  
If you play me close, you're on a red beam  
Oh you got a gun so you wanna pop back?  
Sonic Cannon now nigga, stop that!  
Metal Handcuffs, now I'm on the move  
Here comes the police cars, now you on the news  
The Titans beat you, and we don't miss you  
Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you  
Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you  
Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to  
Subscribe nigga, get yo issue  
Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!_

**Cyboorgg:**

_When the Titans in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the T-Car pops a tire  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
park it like it's hot  
And if a villain get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got a mechanical arm and I'm shootin ma canon  
And I kick the most butt cause I got it going on  
_

**Raven/Starfire:**

_Cyyyyyyyyyyyyy-boorgg!  
Cyyyyyyyyyyyyy-boorgg!_

_**Boom da boom da boom da boom…**_

****

**_(Real song: Drop It like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg featuring Pharrell Williams)

* * *

_**

The beat faded, and everyone started to come out of the trance. Starfire and Raven were the first to come out of their daze, Beast Boy came next, and Cyborg was the last. They blinked and looked around at each other, completely confused as to why they were up on some stage in the middle of their living room that was never there before. But they were no where near to as confused Robin was.

"Um guys….. What the fuck was that?"

"I'd say," came an unknown voice with a British accent. "That it was _totally_ and _completely_ pathetic. I mean _really_, you can't have done any better?"

Simon was leaning up against the doorframe located behind the stage, looking at the Titans with disgust.

"Simon, don't be so mean!" Paula yelled from the couch as she flipped through channels on the Titans big screen TV. "It wasn't _that_ bad. What do you think, Randy?"

Randy was currently in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. "Huh?" he yelled after hearing his name. "Yeah, sure, _whatever_." He said before pulling out a root beer and chugging it down.

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Stupid? Funny? Completely insane? Whatever it is, remember to review! There'll be four more chapters, one for each of the Titans, with their own songs. Each song will reflect the Titan that's singing it, one way or the other. Haha, this is going to be fun…. Remember to review! 


	2. Just Change It

**Titans: The Musical**

_By Star's Fire, with the help of his so very cute and so very special little sister, Jessica._

**Summary:** _Once upon a time in Titans Tower, everyone was doing their own thing, but then, out of nowhere, a mysterious music starts to play. What will the Titans do about it? Sing, of course! But what will Simon have to say about it?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the original versions of the songs, OR Simon. … You happy now?_

**AN:** _Hello again, everyone! Sorry I couldn't have updated this sooner. I am in desperate need of a new computer. So now we have two Titans down, three to go. I already know what songs I'm gonna do for Starfire and Robin, but I have absolutely no idea what to do for Raven. I had a couple of ideas, but they all backfired on me, so now I got nuffin for her. I'd really appreciate it if anyone could give me any ideas via reviews, it'd help me a lot! But don't worry about that right now. On with the story.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Just Change It

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire were still standing up on the mysterious stage in the middle of their living room with confused looks on their faces, wondering what the hell was going on. Robin had his back to them, and was yelling at the strange people that appeared inside the Tower with not so much as a knock on the door, trying to be heard over their bickering.

"_Would you people just tell me who you are!"_ Robin yelled angrily, a vein popping out of his forehead. But it seemed that their guests didn't even notice he was there.

"Will you change the channel already? What is the point of this show? It's ridiculous!" Simon shouted, gesturing to the Big Screen TV.

"_Full House_ is not ridiculous, Simon! It's a good show! It teaches people life lessons! And Randy, would you just give me one of those damn Root Beers?" Paula lunged towards Randy, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, holding many cans of the Titans Root Beer in his arms.

"No!" he yelled very childlike. "MY Root Beer, not yours!"

"JUST GIVE ME ONE, DAMN IT!"

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"

"AND IF I DON'T?"

"JUST-CHANGE-IT!"

Just as suddenly as the strange visitors appeared inside Titans Tower, another beat started to play. "Oh no…" Robin moaned as he turned to face the stage. Just as he expected, his teammates started to get that dazed look in their eyes and pick up the fallen microphones. BeastBoy was now at the front of the stage, while Cyborg, Raven and Starfire stood in a line behind him. The beat momentarily stopped again, started over, and the performance begun. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire started to break dance while Beast Boy brought the microphone to his mouth.

* * *

_Just Change It_

_By Beast Boy_

_**Doow non non… Doow non non… Doow non non**_

**Beast Boy:**

_Ok!_

_Guess who's back …_

_Back again …_

_BB's back …_

_Tell a friend …_

_Now everyone report to the dance floor _

_To the dance floor, to the dance floor _

_Now everyone report to the dance floor _

_Alright Stop...Pajama time _

**Beast Boy:**

_Come here little puppies, On my lap _

_Guess who's back with a brand new rap _

_And i don't mean rap as in a new case of mammal molestation accusation _

_**Aah aah aah aah aah !**_

_no worries, BB's got a brand new bag of jokes_

_what else could i possibly do to avoid goin broke _

_and now I'm thirsty so Ima go get a coke. _

_That's not a stab at Pepsi_

_That's just a metaphor, I'm just crazy _

_I go a little bit psycho sometimes _

_I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes _

_Good god, dip, do a little slide _

_Bend down, touch your toes and just glide _

_Up the center of the dance floor _

_Tee pee for my bunghole and it's cool if you let one go _

_Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it _

_Give a little poot poot, it's ok _

_**FART!**_

_Oops my cd just skipped _

_And everyone just heard you let one rip _

**BeastBoy:**

_Now I'm gonna make you dance _

_It's your chance _

_Yeah squirrel shake that ass, _

_Oops i mean girl girl girl girl _

_Girl you know you're my world _

_Alright now change it _

_**Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff**_

_Just change it _

_**Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow**_

_Change again_

_**Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack**_

_One more_

_**Oink Oink**_

_A Bonus!_

_**Hee-Haw!**_

**BeastBoy:**

_It's Friday and it's my day _

_Used to party all the way to sunday _

_Maybe till monday, i dunno what day _

_Everday's just a holiday _

_Flyin' down the freeway _

_As a bird-ay_

_Turn into a cheata, let my fur blow _

_I dunno where i'm goin' _

_All I know is when i get there _

_Someones gonna _

_**touch my body !**_

_Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk _

_But I'm feel just a little stressed out from work _

_Could you step on me while turn into a mouse, _

_Spit on me, possibly ruin my blouse...yeah!_

_What's your name girl _

_What's your sign _

**Cyborg:** _Man, you must be out your mind_

_Cy!_

_**aah aah **_

_Beer goggles, blind _

_I'm just trying to unwind !_

**BeastBoy:**

_Now I'm gonna make you dance _

_It's your chance _

_Yeah squirrel shake that ass, _

_Oops i mean girl girl girl girl _

_Girl you know you're my world _

_Alright now change it _

_**Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff**_

_Just change it _

_**Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow**_

_Change again_

_**Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack**_

_One more_

_**Oink Oink**_

_A Bonus!_

_**Hee-Haw!**_

**BeastBoy:**

_It's Tuesday and I'm locked up _

_I'm in jail and i don't know what happend _

_Rae says I was running butt naked _

_Down the street screaming_

_**Aah aah aah aah aah **_

_Well I'm sorry, I don't remember _

_All I know is this much _

_I'm not guilty _

_Cy said save it _

_You was bitin an old lady_

_Yellin at her, sayin_

_**You got rabies!**_

_Now this is the part where the rap breaks down _

_it's real intense no one makes a sound _

_Everything looks like a damn zoo now _

_The beat comes back and Starfire loses herself _

_A step back to reality _

_Look, I'm a Rabbity!_

_You ate meat? _

_What the fuck, man?_

_Duba duba duba duba duba duba _

_I don't have any lines to go right here so _

_Duba duba duba duba fellas what? fellas what? _

_Grab you left nut, make the right one jealous what? _

_Black squirrels _

_White squirrels _

_Skinny squirrels _

_Fat squirrels _

_Tall squirrels _

_Small squirrels _

_I'm calling all squirrels _

_Everyone report to the dance floor _

_It's your chance for a little romance or _

_Butt squeezin it's the season _

_Just go _

_**aah aah aah aah **_

_it so appeasing _

**BeastBoy:**

_Now I'm gonna make you dance _

_It's your chance _

_Yeah squirrel shake that ass, _

_Oops i mean girl girl girl girl _

_Girl you know you're my world _

_Alright now change it_

_**Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff**_

_Just change it _

_**Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow**_

_Change again_

_**Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack**_

_One more_

_**Oink Oink**_

_A Bonus!_

_**Hee-Haw!**_

**BeastBoy:**

_Mmmmm touch my body …_

_Mmmmm touch my body …_

_Ooh squirrel just touch my body …_

_I mean girl just touch my body…_

__

_**(Real Song: Just Lose It by Eminem)

* * *

**_

The beat faded once again, and the Titans came out of their daze. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped down off of the stage as soon as they were able to, as if they were afraid it would eat them up.

"_That,_" Paula said before Robin could say anything himself. "Was _definitely_ something else. I applaud you." She clapped as Simon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dunno, it still seemed somewhat pathetic to me."

Randy made sudden noises through his mouth as if he was also trying to say something, but it just sounded like a bunch of gurgles with all of that Root Beer in him. Robin turned back to his friends and was about to question them when Starfire flew into the air with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"That was a very magnificent experience! Beast Boy did the 'rapping' very well, did he not? But I believe that it is now my turn, I wish to be next!"

* * *

**AN:** So how was that? Remember to review, oh and let me know if you have any ideas for a song that Raven could sing! But until then, I'm out. Peace! 


	3. Humps of a Star

**Titans: The Musical**

_By Star's Fire, with the help of his so very cute and so very special little sister, Jessica._

**Summary:** _Once upon a time in Titans Tower, everyone was doing their own thing, but then, out of nowhere, a mysterious music starts to play. What will the Titans do about it? Sing, of course! But what will Simon have to say about it?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the original versions of the songs, OR Simon. … You happy now?_

**AN: **_Hi everybody, sorry that this chapter is so late. Lots of things going on, trust me, you don't wanna know. Anyway, I'm happy with how this chapter came out (and I hope that you are too) but I'm even happier with the reviews I've gotten! So supportive! I love it! So, here are my, ya know, responding message thingies for the second chapter, starting from first to last:_

**-****april4rmH-town****: Thanks for the support!**

**-****tvdramamaster****: Ohohoho, no worries my friend, I have many things in store… -excited giggle-**

**-Napolean Dynamite clone: Weird Al Yankovic? ……Hmmmm… … -evil laugh-**

**-****daydreamr'girl****: How do I think of these, you ask? Muhahaha, I have a sick mind my friend, a very sick mind…… -looks around nervously-ahem uh…. Ignore that last comment…. 0.o**

**Note: **_Hey, just so ya know, it's "recommended" that you play the song while reading the version I wrote. _

…_Lol ok so, on with the chapter!_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three: Humps of a Star

"I wish to be next!"

Starfire flew into the air with flourish as she exclaimed these words, and almost immediately, another beat started to play, much to Robin's horror.

But this time, it took a little bit longer than before for everyone to get into "position." Despite their tries to get as far away as possible from the stage when the last song ended, Cyborg and Beast Boy were the first to get back on it, ready to perform. Starfire floated a little bit above the stage with a dazed look, but with a big smile nonetheless, while Raven floated towards Simon, Randy and Paula, ready to watch the performance.

Robin looked up at the stage, expecting for the beat to pick up and the oncoming song to begin, but something else happened…

Once his eyes fell upon the stage, Robin felt himself going dizzy, a slight headache forming at the back of his head. Right when he felt like he was about to pass out, the weird sensation eased a bit, allowing him to straighten himself out.

He tried to reach up to rub his head, but was shocked to find out that he couldn't. In fact, he had no control of his body at all! He looked down and saw his own two feet walking towards the stage on their own accord, his hand going for one of the microphones as he went! When he made it up onto the stage, he was completely bewildered and had no idea what to do. But suddenly, he had another weird sensation…

Suddenly, he had an uncontrollable urge… an urge… to… perform!

* * *

_Humps of a Star_

_By Starfire and Robin_

**_(Real song: My Humps by Black Eyed Peas)_**

_**trumpet playing, followed by the beat...**_

_**Robin:**_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
_

_**Starfire:** _

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely alien lumps. Check it out!_

_I drive these earthlings crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me cream of ic-y's.  
Mas y Menos,  
Villains and Heros  
Raven, they be fightin'  
All their money got me eatin'  
mus-turd but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Star Bolts, True Tamaran,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't takin'  
We can keep on flirtin'  
I keep on wond-err-ing…_

_My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  
_

_**Robin:**_

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me and spending time on me.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me, o-over me, over me  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass up in that skirt?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'm a make, make, make, make you hurt  
Make u hurt, make you hurt.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely alien lumps. Check it out!_

**_Robin:_**

_I met a girl from outer space.  
I thought hey, she's got a pretty face  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Come with me not with Speedy.  
I mix your mustard wit my Bird-a-rang,  
Sexy, sexy Bird-a-rang,  
Mix your mustard with my Bird-a-rang, sexy, sexy riiiiiiight._

**_Starfire:_**

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always flyin' next to me,  
Always fightin' next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma shoot some Star Bolts,  
You don't want no Star Bolts,  
No, no Star Bolts, no, no, no, no Star Bolts  
So don't take my mustard boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a fight boy,  
And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely alien lumps  
My lovely alien lumps_

_My lovely alien lumps_

_In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got u,  
_

**_Robin:_**

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me and spending time on me.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me, o-over me, over me  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass up in that skirt?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'm a make, make, make, make you hurt  
Make u hurt, make you hurt.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me and spending time on me.  
_

**_Robin:_**

_She's got me fightiiiing…  
_

**_Starfire:_**

_Ohh! Fightin' all these people over me, o-over me, over me_

**_fade out..._**

_

* * *

_

… … …

… … …

Robin's eye twitched.

"THAT WAS MARVELOUS!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed, dropping her microphone and flying around the whole tower with glee.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in a completely different state of being. Cyborg looked as if he were still in his daze. He stood in the exact same spot where he stopped his break dancing (breaking everything else in the progress), and the blue glow of the mechanical side of his face was glowing very brightly.

Beast Boy, also in the same spot where he stopped his animal break dancing, was currently drooling very dog-like, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

Simon was wide eyed, his arms still crossed, but it looked as if he was gripping them very tightly. Randy had dropped his Root Beer during the show and was now sitting on the couch rocking slowly back and forth, muttering to himself.

Paula and Raven, being the only other two women in the Tower who hadn't showed off their…. Humps…. Weren't as distracted as the men were, even though their faces did look a little flushed.

"Well… that was…. Uh…" Paula started to say, but she didn't get any farther and became silent again.

"…I need to meditate." Raven said abruptly and hastily floated up into the air.

Randy suddenly jumped up from the couch. "I need to use your bathroom!"

"…Yeah, yeah me too!" Simon yelled, catching on.

"Uh, yea m-me too…" Beast Boy stammered, inching towards the door.

"W-well, why don't I show you where they are…" Cyborg offered, sweating a little bit. He walked slowly to the door, the others close behind. Three feet away, and they all broke into a run.

"It's a good thing this place had multiple bathrooms…" Paula whispered.

Oh, and Robin…. Well, Robin was still on stage, in his own little world, his eye twitching every now and then.

* * *

_**AN: **… … … … … … lmao._


	4. Raven, Meant to Live

**Titans: The Musical**

_By Star's Fire, with the help of his so very cute and so very special little sister, Jessica._

**Summary:** _Once upon a time in Titans Tower, everyone was doing their own thing, but then, out of nowhere, a mysterious music starts to play. What will the Titans do about it? Sing, of course! But what will Simon have to say about it?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the original versions of the songs, OR Simon. … You happy now?_

**AN: **_Eh, I decided to put up this chapter early, instead of waiting a week like I originally planned. :-) But, just so ya know, the next chapter will take a lot longer to get posted, simply because it's gonna be really long! 0.o_

**RA: **

**-Napolean Dynamite clone: Awww, man, I'm really sorry about that. Come meet me at the end of this story, and we might be able to work sumtin out. ;-) …No, seriously, you'll be my first customer when I'm finished with this story… you'll see. :-D**

**-Raefire: …Why thank you. –cheesy grin- :-P**

**-daydreamr'girl: Ya see, it's reviews like these that make me get the next chapter up as quick as possible! Congrats to you, you've earned a gold star. :-D**

**  
Note:** _I am happy with how this chapter came out, but I think it's safe to say that it's not really one of my best. I dunno, you guys be the judges. :-)_

* * *

_  
_

Chapter Four: Raven, Meant to Live

"How long has it been now?"

Paula checked her watch. "Going on 15 minutes. How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"Noooo clue." Raven rolled her eyes. She, along with Paula, Starfire, and Robin, were waiting on the remaining members of the Tower, mainly, the guys, to come back to the living room. They had all (with the exception of Robin) run to the bathroom to get… washed up, and were taking their precious time doing it.

"Please friend Raven and stranger Paula, why do our friends take such a long time in the restroom?" Starfire asked. Paula and Raven looked sideways at each other for a quick second before answering.

"Because…" Paula started.

"…they need to rest." Raven finished for her.

"…Oh," was all Starfire said. Sensing that each of them weren't in much of a talking mood, she wandered over to Robin to see if he was any better.

Unfortunately, he was worse.

Robin sat in the middle of the stage, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. It looked to Starfire as if he were starring off into space, although she couldn't see where his eyes were starring at, with a very small smile on his face.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire called to him gently. No matter how gentle it was though, Robin still managed to jump up three feet into the air and onto his feet.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered as his voice cracked. Starfire just looked at him with her innocent stare, not knowing what was wrong.

"…I was just wanting to see if you were okay." She asked.

Robin cleared his throat. "I'm…" his voice cracked again. He cleared his throat another time. "I'm fine, Star." He gave Starfire a small but visible smile to prove it, earning a huge grin from her in return, causing him to blush.

After this exchange, Robin looked around and saw that a very dim and less-bright Cyborg was making his way back into the living room, followed by Beast Boy, who looked as if he just woke up from a very good nap. Randy and Simon weren't too far behind, who were arm in arm and singing (very badly, mind you. **_-coughcough judges my ass! coughcough-_**) to an old western song by the sound of it.

"_Finally!"_ A sudden, squeaky voice yelled out of nowhere once everyone was back. _"I thought you guys would never get back! But now that you are, on with the show!"_

"Hold it!" Robin yelled, springing to his feet and into a battle stance. "Where are you? Are you the one causing all this? Show yourself!"

The weird, squeaky voice cackled. _"In due time, Titans! In due time!"_

The sound of a computer working, another laugh from the weird voice, and another beat started to play.

"Great…" Robin mumbled. The hypnotized Beast Boy and Starfire (Robin's heart beat started to speed up) wandered onto stage. Raven went next, and stood right in the middle. Everything was still for a second, but then electric guitars appeared in mid air and fell into the hands of the performers. A few strums later, and the song began.

* * *

_Raven, Meant to Live_

_**(Real Song: Meant to Live, By Switchfoot)**_

-Guitar playing intro-

**  
Raven:**

Pondering the prophecy

And wondering why he would have passed me by…

Hoping that he's gone for good so I can have

My free attempts to fly… fly…

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

The Earth will not be his

The Earth will not be his

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

The Earth will not be his

**  
-Guitar playing-**

Dreaming about Providence

And if I'm worthy of my second tries…

Maybe I was livin' with my eyes half open

Maybe I was bent and broken… broken…

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

The Earth will not be his

The Earth will not be his

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

The Earth will not be his

**  
-Guitar playing-**

I've got all that this world's got to offer…

I've got all that this world's got to offer…

I've got all that I want from my father…

And everything he has is nothing that I want, yeeeeaaaaah!

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

I was meant to live for so much more

What was he thinking?

I was meant to live…

I was meant to live…

-Guitar playing, fade out-

* * *

Once the beat faded, Raven looked up and blinked. That was actually… kind of… _fun_ …! 

Robin slowly stood up. He seemed to have forgotten about questioning the random voice from before, because he suddenly smiled and started clapping. After a moment, the rest of the Titans and the judges also started to applaud and yell out to Raven.

"Dude! Who knew our Raven here could _sing_! Way to go!"

"Boo-ya!"

"Very marvelous!

"Not in the _least_ pathetic! _Scary_ maybe but…"

"…WHERE'S MY ROOT BEER?"

Everyone suddenly stopped clapping and looked at Randy, who was throwing a fit. "Where'd it go? I left it right here! WHO TOOK IT?"

"_BuuuUUUUuuuUUUUuuuUUUURRRrrrRRRPP!" _The weird voice was back.

"_Oops! Sorry bout that, Randy! But hey, no worries! Here, have this Vodka I found! It was in the Titans fridge!"_ A panel disappeared from the ceiling in the living room, and a crate of Vodka dropped down onto the floor. Randy dove for it.

"…DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled.

* * *

**AN: **Lol. So, yeah. Only one more chapter! One more song! …Or is it? Are you ready for the exciting conclusion? MUHAHAHAHA! … … **_-cough-_**


End file.
